


Always You

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [24]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, soft, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Their love ran eternal.





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this ship doesn't have a tag already? Unacceptable.

Rowoon stirred as the soft rays of the early morning sunlight filtered through a crack in their bedroom curtains. It was warm on his back and when he turned around to face it he was greeted with one of his favourite sights in the world.

Jaeyoon was sleeping soundly; mouth half-open and hair a complete mess. Rowoon thought he was the most beautiful man he had ever met. With the golden light kissing his skin and illuminating the new caramel highlights in his hair, the younger was left breathless. He wanted nothing more than to grab his camera and capture this moment forever, but also didn't want to tear his eyes away for a single second. Fortunately, his older boyfriend made that decision for him by waking up gently. 

His whole face scrunched up and a lazy hand came up to rub at his eyes and scratch his head. He yawned and then, finally, opened his eyes. They were unfocused and still laced with sleep, but Rowoon was convinced he could fall deeper and deeper into them every day. After a few moments of slow blinking and another big yawn, Jaeyoon was finally awake enough to make sense of what his tired eyes were seeing lying beside him.

 

"Rowoon-ah? How long have you been awake?"

 

The younger took in a heavy breath of the still morning air as his heart skipped a beat hearing his boyfriend's morning voice. It was usually as sweet as honey and was the thing Rowoon had fallen for first. But right now, it was dripping with pure fondness and had a deeper layer to it that made him want to melt into their baby blue sheets. He couldn't bring himself to answer as his own voice was caught in his throat, so instead he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss against the other's lips. Jaeyoon was still too sleepy to respond in time before the younger pulled away, but a sleepy smile was left in his wake. 

 

"Good morning to you too I suppose."

 

There was a slightly more lively sound to his voice now and it was also traced with a hint of laughter. Rowoon couldn't help but smile widely at the man before him and snuggled closer in the bed. They ended up with Rowoon's head tucked into the crook of Jaeyoon's neck, their arms loosely linked around one another and legs entangled so that it was hard to tell where one partner ended and the other began. Rowoon wasn't sure how long they lay together like that, but by the time Jaeyoon finally made to stir the sun outside their window had fully risen.

 

"We should probably get up."

"I'm comfy here though."

"Don't you want breakfast?"

 

The elder's voice was teasing, he knew that Sunday morning breakfasts were one of Rowoon's weaknesses. Most of his weakest points all relate to Jaeyoon though. Instead of answering the question he stretched his neck up to capture his boyfriend's lips in another kiss. This time Jaeyoon was more awake and happily reciprocated the affections. They kissed soft and slow like they had all the time in the world to spend together. And really, they did. But too soon for his liking, Jaeyoon pulled away and lifted a hand to stroke Rowoon's cheek.

 

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

 

He had, a hundred million times over. That never failed to take away the meaning behind it though. So Rowoon just nodded as a lump of emotion formed in his throat and he subconsciously traced his fingers to Jaeyoon's tattoo on the back of his shoulder. The elder noticed like he always did and did the same, their matching red tulip buds a symbol that their undying love had blossomed, even in a country where they couldn't get married.

 

"Hey, honey."

"Yes, love?"

 

Jaeyoon's eyes sparkled in the light and his words wrapped Rowoon's heart in a warm blanket of acceptance. If someone had told his younger closeted self that he would wake up every day in the arms of an angel and feel unconditional love and support in everything he did, he would have told them they were mad and cried himself to sleep. But now, it was real and true and he would give everything to keep it this way.

 

"Why do we sound like an old couple even though we're only in our twenties?"

 

The elder chuckled with mirth and his shoulders shook enough to make Rowoon's hand slip from its perch and slide to his hip instead. When he collected himself he scanned Rowoon's face with tender eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead before answering.

 

"I can't answer that love."

"Why not?"

 

There was a thoughtful look gracing Jaeyoon's face as he considered it. Rowoon felt no rush or need to pressure him for an answer, just drawing mindless patterns on the bare golden skin of his boyfriends back and breathing in his natural scent of vanilla and cocoa. Time passed differently when they were wrapped in their own little world. It may have been seconds or hours before Jaeyoon answered but Rowoon wouldn't have known any different, content just being there in his presence.

 

"Maybe, we were lovers in our past lives."

 

It was said with such quiet confidence that Rowoon couldn't help but believe it to be true. There really wasn't any other explanation for how perfectly they had come together in such a short period of time. Before meeting Jaeyoon his life had been a monochrome day-to-day that was missing something he never could quite put his finger on. And then, after meeting him one fateful day at their favourite coffee shop, suddenly everything seemed to make sense. Whenever they were together everything just clicked into place and they fell into love so naturally, it was like it had been fated to happen. 

Rowoon couldn't form words that would be able to portray how that made him feel, so he just buried himself closer into Jaeyoon's chest and relished in the sensations. The heat of his boyfriend's eternally warm skin burning against his cheek. The smell of sweet vanilla overpowering everything else around them. The sound of his heartbeat pounding in his chest and his soft, gentle breaths. The love in his eyes when he convinced Rowoon to look at him. The taste of his lips as they pressed against his.

 

"I love you, Lee Rowoon."

"I love you too, Kim Jaeyoon."


End file.
